From the publication DE 10 2004 045 515 A1 a lighting system having at least two light sources and a method for operating such a lighting system are known. In the known lighting system there is at least one light source, a light-emitting diode that is operated by means of a driver device with a direct current signal. Furthermore, the lighting system includes a sensor device, which determines at least one feature of the light emitted by the lighting system, storing it as actual value. In addition, a set value presetting device is provided in the known lighting system, which presets a set value of a control device which approximates the actual value to the set value.
The known lighting system is designed in such a manner that the brightness can be varied however without a change of the color location which remains largely constant and neither interferences of the lighting operation nor high switching losses occurring. To this end, a method is stated for the known lighting system with which a color location shift, which can occur during the dimming of light sources and simultaneously changes the wave length and thus the color of the emitted light is prevented.
In this connection, color location in a standard valiancy system is to mean a color as a sum of three composite values of a color triangle, the so-called standard color values X, Y and Z or red, yellow and blue. In such a color triangle with color locations, warm-yellow regions and cold-blue regions materialize in addition to red regions. An optical mixture between warm-yellow regions and cold-blue regions produces a daylight-similar cold-white lighting.
While in the known prior art the lighting system is controlled with at least two light sources in such a manner that the color location of a light fitting remains largely constant, it may be desirable to create a lighting device of a vehicle having at least one light fitting, whose color location does not remain constant but is largely variable. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.